


Untitled, 2017

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung’s road together hasn’t always been easy, but they had always found a way to overcome their difficulties together.Collection of three small drabbles inspired by JJ Project’s three songs from his last album, Verse’2.(Or just an excuse to write domestic JJP and procrastinate my other fics).





	1. Tomorrow, Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is Syl! ^^
> 
> I've written these small drabbles inspired by the beautiful album that is Verse'2 and while I was procrastinating and trying to write for my secret fic project! 
> 
> I hope you really enjoy these three drabbles as much as I did writting them! See you soon! <3
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter: @sylvita92 and Tumblr: @marviasan and @myentropicmess 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :)

Endings were well known by Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

Jaebum remembered well the coldness and numbness he felt after the CEO of the company talked to them about JJ Project’s future. Had all the sacrifices been in vain? What had they done wrong? Why did everything seemed not well enough since both of them were in the same team? What would be of them after this? Those were some of the questions that filled the eldest mind, thoughts that would never be spoken out loud since he was the eldest of the two. Jinyoung didn’t deserve to put up with more weight on his shoulders than he already had on them.

However, Jinyoung knew him better than himself and always managed to be one step ahead of him.

As he was in the maze of thoughts, two arms put him into a warm embrace. Meanwhile Jaebum was a fire that moved forward with courage and sometimes with rage that collided with other people, Jinyoung was the kind of flame that provided a certain kind of warmness that reminded him of home. They were in fact two opposite forces: the bold straightforwardness and pure sensitivity and kindness. As some of their fellow trainees like to say to tease them, they were soulmates, the ying and the yang…

_ The perfect match. _

“Hyung…” Jinyoung said with his voice muffled against his shoulder as droplets of  tears were wetting Jaebum’s shirt. Then, unable to speak out the net of unconnected thoughts they wanted to share with each other, they let themselves feel wrapped by the thickest silence. A silence that conforted them and gave them warmness like a blanket in the coldest night of winter.

“I’m sorry we’ve failed.”

“It’s okay.” The youngest put his hand behind Jaebum’s nape, pulling him to make his head meet his shoulder. If there was something he liked the most about Jinyoung was the way he always hugged him, providing him the peace he had always needed whenever he felt in despair. “I’m also afraid about the future, about what will become of us. But I trust you, and I know that whatever happens, fate will bring us together.”

“Jinyoungie…” The eldest felt his sight blurred as tears began to fill his eyes because of the emotion.

That wouldn’t be the first time they would feel lost because of uncertainty, but from that moment they knew that they wouldn’t ever wander in loneliness.


	2. Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the second drabble! The topic of the drabble it isn't strictly connected to the lyrics, it's just that the song has inspired me to write it. 
> 
> I forgot yesterday to mention them because I posted the first drabble in a rush! Thank you San for being my beta reader and correcting my mistakes and also thanks Marta for reading my drabbles and giving your opinions. Follow them in their Tumblr blogs @onlywordswithoutsense and @mavis-118! ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and reading the first drabble even if it was a little bit messy!  
> You can give me feedback also in my Twitter @sylvita92 or my Tumblr blogs @myentropicmess (personal) and @marviasan (this is the one I share with my friends San and Marta). :) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was late in the night and fatigue was already taking control of Jinyoung’s body. The rest of the members were long left behind along with the noise and the happiness of closing another successful concert. Although he was having fun, his mind was somewhere else.

The doors of the lift opened and he used the card to open the hotel room. The inside was pitch black, the led from a mobile phone the only source of light enough to define the features of the young male that was lying down on the bed. What Jinyoung hadn’t expected was that just as he sat down on it, he felt movement under the sheets.

“You came…” Jaebum tried to sit up just to stop himself because of the back pain. They had dreamt of a world tour for a long time and they were living the dream, but working nonstop for so many days took a toll in all of them. Above all Jaebum, who had always put their group and music career first before his health. When the situation became unbearable, the company decided that he had to step aside temporarily from the group activities in order to recover. He knew that it was for the best, but he hated being in a situation in which he could do nothing but watch. He was the leader, he was supposed to help the rest of the group and lead them.

“Hyung, you don’t have to. You have to rest.”

“It isn’t as bad as it looks… And I hate that you’re seeing me like this.”

“Aish! We have been together for how long?”

“I can’t even remember.”

“Seven years? Could it be? Anyways…” Jinyoung moved to be closer to Jaebum’s upper body and put a gentle hand on his shoulder as a way to tell Jaebum to lie down. “We’ve been together for so long I thought we agreed that we didn't have to lie to each other.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’ Im Jaebum!” He sent the leader his trademark death glare that made Jaebum shudder and lie down. “You have to rest so you will come back healthier and with a cooler image.” His lips formed a smile that reached his eyes, appearing wrinkles in the skin near them. “Now I’ll get going. Goodnight, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung got up, but at the moment he was ready to walk to leave the room, he felt the touch of a hand grabbing his wrist. Surprised, he turned around, just to see Jaebum looking at the ground as he was gathering courage to say something.

“Could you… Stay the night?”

“I don’t want to disturb you… And Youngjae is going to come back soon so…”

“I don’t care… I just need it.”

With just one look, Jinyoung’s resolve to leave crumbled down and joined him under the sheets with his clothes on after Jaebum had moved to give him space.

“Thank you,” the oldest said as he caressed his cheek with his hand, producing a contradictory effect on him: he felt shivers running down his spine in anticipation but also a well-known warmness. Their relationship itself was a contradiction itself: Jinyoung’s soft kindness and Jaebum’s hard straightforwardness collided in their outbursts and arguments, but they were also complementary.

Jinyoung rested his hand in the leader’s waist, caressing his skin under the white shirt he had always slept with since trainee days. Then, he put the other hand on Jaebum’s nape to push him closer and then fuse their lips together. It wasn’t a kiss powered by the fire of passion like the ones they shared after hours of hiding their relationship to the public and the rest of the members. It was in fact a softer one, like a midnight kiss before going to sleep.

As in their time as trainees before and after their debut, he didn’t know about the future or the problems they would have to face. Jinyoung had some kind of a cosmic revelation as pretentious as it sounded. They were opposite poles of a magnet, creating a field that pulled them together through their differences. Differences that weren’t necessarily qualities that Jinyoung despised. In fact, Jaebum’s bold courage was a fire that sometimes turned him into a hot-tempered and impatient person, but other times was a feature that Jinyoung craved. Throughout their short career, there were times when the odds were weren’t in their favour, but Jaebum’s fire motivated and inspired them to move forward, no matter the consequences. He was like Icarus, who flew too close to the sun despite the warnings just to follow his dreams.

They looked at each other after they had broken the kiss, silence following right after. The following day they would have to find their own way to fight the inner demons and challenges upon them but, at that precise moment, anxiety and worries were long forgotten just to focus on each other and the precious bond they shared.

 


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that JJP's comeback has ended (I'M SO SAD I HOPE THAT THEY WILL MAKE ANOTHER COMEBACK IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE EVERYTHING WAS SO PERFECT T-T), I've decided to post the last drabble or songdrabble I've written :)
> 
> Thank you San for being my inspiration in writing (I want to write like you and I hope that someday you'll write again because I LOVE YOUR STORIES ALRIGHT?! T-T) and my beta who always has patience and puts up with my mistakes and corrects them! Also thank you Marta for reading and giving me feedback! I LOVE BOTH OF YOU BLESS THE HOLY TRINITY THIS IS FOR YOU THAT ARE ALWAYS PUTTING UP WITH MY FANGIRLING AND MY DRAMA <3 The three of us have a blog in Tumblr @marviasan where you can follow us and share your thoughts! ^^
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read it and leave kudos! I hope you'll leave comments which always make me happy! :3 
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter: @sylvita92 and Tumblr: @myentropicmess
> 
> See you soon!  
> Sil.

They couldn’t still believe that they were doing a comeback. 

Jaebum could still remember the feeling of a dream slipping through his fingers when their CEO told them that JJ Project would be in hiatus God knows for how long. Even if GOT7 were their new beginning and they had achieved so many victories along the way, the bittersweet taste of disappointment was still lingering in the tip of his tongue as a reminder of an unfinished task. As a dream that would forever be unreachable for them.

But life was unpredictable and still had a hidden second chance for them. A chance disguised as a  present for all the hardships they had to fight throughout their career. 

A day that apparently was just like the others became a turning point in their lives. The moment in which their CEO called them to his office, the feeling of fear and anxiety resurfaced to be engraved in Jaebum’s bones, but he was sure that something like that happened also to Jinyoung. Memories of that reunion that changed their lives forever haunted him again, but at least in that occasion he and Jinyoung had the reassurance that, whatever would happen, they would have each other.

What they hadn’t expected was that the reason behind the reunion were good news.

JJ Project was coming back that summer.

Since those news were given to them, they felt recharged with new energy. Like children waking up on Christmas morning, they were filled with fresh motivation and a new illusion to unravel the presents life was giving to them. They felt the renewed weight of responsibility on his shoulders because they couldn’t fail the company nor GOT7, but they were convinced that through hard work they would achieve it. Plus, they were coming back to their roots.

Together, they would be coming home.

The door was ajar, light coming from Jinyoung’s room. The following day they would have to perform at the showcase for their new album and they would have to perform the result of the sacrifices and hard work they had put the previous months. He couldn’t sleep because of the anticipation and the anxiety he felt, even if he knew that they did their best. Jaebum opened the door fully and entered the room just to find it empty.

Papers were scattered on the desk and the keyboard where his partner did the magic and brought new songs to life. The bed was undone, sheets and cover entangled in a mess that was a signal of a restless night. Jaebum looked at the opened door of the small balcony and approached it, knowing what his friend would be up to.

Even if it was at night, Seoul was still alive, buildings and nightlife shining bright and defining Jinyoung’s profile. He looked like a lead shojo character, handsome as a deity, lost in his own thoughts as he was looking at nowhere in special. Enigmatic and calm, just like his personality, was his partner’s balcony.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jaebum’s voice startled Jinyoung, who rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

“I should ask you the same,” he replied with the broken voice of someone who had been crying a few moments ago. Looking more closely, Jaebum could swear a few tears were still laying on the skin of his face.

“You caught me.” The older smiled sheepishly as he raised his left arm to scratch the back of his neck, what made Jinyoung’s plump limps move into a shy smile. “However, I’m not the one who has been crying and overthinking way too much while looking at the city from this balcony in a dramatic way.” Jaebum pouted and touched one of his cheeks to clean some of the tears with his thumb.

Jinyoung looked at the floor, knowing that he couldn’t lie to Jaebum because they knew each other too damn well. He was the type of person that would hide the pain that came from his mind and body just not to worry the others. However, it was completely useless doing that to the person whose soul was in sync with his.

“It’s just… We’ve made an album with no regrets and I’m doing this comeback with the person I appreciate the most… Everything is so perfect it seems like a dream that will vanish the next day. And we have so much to worry about because GOT7 and the company’s pride is in our-”

Jaebum shut him up with a kiss, Seoul city lights being the only witnesses of their intimate moment. They felt like main characters of one of the dramas they usually watched together when they ended their schedules. Jinyoung entangled his fingers in Jaebum’s permed dark locks, pulling the string of his autocontrol too tight, threatening to break at any time soon.

“What was that?” Jinyoung said in a hoarse voice, their faces so close that his heated breath touched Jaebum’s lips as an invitation to continue what they had just ended abruptly.

Jaebum looked away, embarrassed. He liked so much when his lover teased him. “You were talking too much.”

“Hmm… So…” Jinyoung smiled devilishly. “Wasn’t there another better option to make me shut up?”

“You didn’t complain about that… In fact, I think you enjoyed it way too much.”

“You think so?”

“You’re such a tease.”

“You also enjoy that way too much, Im Jaebum.”

“Touché.”

Then, they melt their lips again, bathed by the moonlight. Their way to the future was still uncertain, but they knew they would always have each other.

That comeback was the start of something new but it also had that nostalgic feeling of familiarity.

Maybe it was because that time it was only the two of them together.

Maybe it was because they were coming home.


End file.
